ed edd n eddy - willows moving adventure
by amazing123456
Summary: I leave my friends,family,bullies,and old life behind not knowing what to expect. The book sounds kinda of like sences from maze runner in the end but not really...Its very cool:D
1. Chapter 1

"Hey let's go to your house Double D"said Eddy as he pushed Ed across the street to the fence.

"Why not and stop messing with Ed it's not nice"said Double D

"Whatever." said Eddy as he rolled his eyes.

"I like cats"said Ed as he fell on his face.

The three boys walked to Double D's house and opened the door. They immediately found a sticky note on the rail for the stairs.

"Weird I thought I finished all my chores this morning…."said Double D.

{But this wasn't anywhere near a chore for the next few words the three boys will read will change their lives and everyone elses in this neborhood this note will have more power than anything they've ever read in their lives. How do I know? I was the center of this note.}

Double D read the note aloud:

Dear Edward,

Last night a girl named Willow moved into the house next door she is a very bright and kind young lady and is 13 just like you! 5 minutes ago she came here and I had to leave she is in your room. Its not weird!

Love mom

"Hahaha ohhh Double D's mom found him a date!"yelled eddy at the top of his lungs.

"Not funny guys not funny,"replied Double D

"It's funny because its true remember last year?"asked Ed laughing his head off at the memory.

"Please stop."said Double D as he started walking up the stairs and stopped at his bedroom door.

The three boys looked at each other and slowly opened the door and found me on Double D's bed reading one of his books that I found on the shelf next to his bed.

"Ohh a Killer Whale is actually a type of dolphin,"I said aloud "Mabey theres a way I can turn this into something I can sell….I haven't had a jawbreaker in a while." I said as I flipped my brown curly hair and started cleaning my black glasses.

The boys slowly closed the door as Double D turned to the others and they could see he was blushing.

"Shes just like all of us combined!"he said loudly

"No she is not wait is she?"asked Eddy almost freaked out.

"Ya DUH she is smart,fasinated about books,manpilative,halfly brain dead,and likes selling things in order to get jawbreakers."said Double D

"Ohhhh your mom was right she's the perfect match for YOU!" yelled Ed as Eddy opened the door and Ed pushed Double D in the room and he fell on his face.

I slowly put the book away and got off the bed.

"Are you ok?"I asked the boy slowly as I helped him up.

"Ya I"m fine… you must be Willow."he said

"Yep are you Edward? or edd as your mom calls you?" I asked

"Ya but you can call me Double D." he said

"I'm Ed" yelled a boy who ran into the room

"ED WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"yelled anouther boy that ran into the room "Oh hi my names Eddy."

"Hi?"I asked slowly.

We looked at each other akwardly that's when I fell over and started giggling.

"Come on guys we have no time for a silly girl." said Eddy trying to pull Ed and Double D

"But shes new the poliet thing to do is show her around"replied Double D.

"Fine we will start at the trailer park."said Eddy in a smirk as he walked out the D looked really stressed out when he said that and Ed was singing a song about chickens.


	2. Chapter 2

We started to walk to the trailer park when I heard a voice behind me yell at the top of their lungs,"Watch out for the invisible turtle!"

"That voice sounds so familiar…"I said as we turned around to see nothing.

"Theres nothing there you nimwit!"yelled eddy when I heard a very loud voice yell "Willow move your face!" Thats when someone jumped on my back.

"Get off of me,"I yelled as I throw the person off of my back to see it was Hannah (My older sister) "Hannah! You ran away I haven't seen you for 4 months are you ok?"

"Ahhh"yelled double D running away at the sight of her.

"You better run Sock head"she yelled back

"Nice one"said Eddy giving her a high five

"That so wasn't funny."I said

"Hannah bring chicken!" yelled Ed as he ran towards a chicken behind Hannah.

"Wow there are chicken everywhere…"Hannah said as she watched Ed pick up the chicken and throw it in the air over and over and over again."But anyway what are you guys doing?" she asked.

"Oh introducing your little sister to our friends that live here."He said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't think thats a good idea my sister she's well she's…..um" Hannah said being cut off by me.

I ran to Hannah and gave her a big hug. "I missed you big sister,how did you survive,how long did you have to walk here,how do you know the guys,you know moms on a trip right,do you have eboli?" I said fastly asking her all these questions.

"Woah slow down Im fine!" she yelled "And i know the guys BECAUSE OF SOCK HEAD OVER THERE TRIED TO TURN ME IN!"pointing at Double D.

"Did you do something against the law again?"I asked as she moved her brown wavy hair to show her blue eyes.

"I hot wired a car and drove into his house….I fixed it though and he called the cops and one day I'm going to pound him!"she yelled making a fist.

"Double D why do people want to kill you?"asked ed stupidly.

"She just told you nimwit"said eddy slapping him across the head.

"That hurt eddy."said ed starting to cry.

"At least Double D is at least smart and decent."said Hannah rolling her eyes.

"WHAT"S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?"yelled eddy about to punch Hannah thats when I couldn't take it anymore I had to settle this.


	3. Chapter 3

My anger started rising not of the arguments I was hearing right now but for something sister who has left me for four monthes then coming back and I relize that she broke the law?! Double D should have turned her in she deserved it.

"STOP IT NOW!" I yelled over their arguments "HANNAH I AM SICK OF YOU GETTING SEEN BREAKING THE LAW AND LEAVING ME FOR NO REASON!"

"Chill out you don't want to anger yourself you don't want her to come back do you?" she asked looking at me terrified.

"No I'm sorry"I replied.

"Who is coming back?" asked Eddy

"No one… come on lets let Willow met the Kanker sisters." Hannah said with an evil grin on her face.

"There's the Hannah I know lets go."said Eddy smiling.

"NO NOT THE KANKERS!"yelled Ed at the top of his lungs "MAY WILL GET ME!"

"Shut up Ed we are not meeting them she on the other hand is."said Eddy pointing to me.

"So I'm going to leave now because I'm starting to feel like the kankers are bad people."I said as I started to walk away.

"Oh no you are going." she said pulling the hood of my jacket to make me walk forward to the trailer park.

"NOOOO LET ME GO AHHHHHHH!" I screamed as I struggled to get out of her grasp.

"You are coming to sockhead."said Eddy pulling him out of the bush.

"Fine but only if I am away from Hannah and let go of Willow she is new and does not deserve this kind of respect." replied Double D trying to act sophisticated.

"Whatever but I am not letting her go." said Hannah as I slowly started to sniffle.

"Double D!"yelled Ed "Hannah brought me a chicken!"

"Of course she did Ed of course she did." Double D replied rolling his eyes.

Pretty soon I was in front of a trailer and everyone else was hiding behind a bush. Why didn't I just stay home and watched my little pony or played a video game other than meet a boy. Well maybe if I did this they would want me to be their friend. I do get pretty lonely from time to time. I raised my hand and knocked on the door like hannah told me to. That's when three girls came to the door one of them had blue hair and looked goth,one of the had orange hair that was long and stood up and I could barely see her eyes,and finally the smallest one had buck teeth and straight golden hair.


End file.
